


Back to Asgard

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [50]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Back to Asgard

Far too soon for your liking, Thor was kissing you goodbye so he could leave for Asgard. “Tell your parents I miss them.” You hugged him again.

“I assure you, I will.” He nodded. “I shall miss you, little one.” Thor told you.

“I’ll miss you too.” You squeezed his hand before waving him off. Once he was gone, you went to sit in the kitchen only to find Clint and Bucky staring each other down. “Should I give you two a moment?” You asked, not wanting to bother them.

Bucky glanced at you first, his expression softening. “No, we’re done here.”

Clint huffed and stormed off, probably hiding in the ducts somewhere. You raised an eyebrow at their behavior, confused.

Bucky didn’t want to concern you so he just grinned. “Can I play with Heimdall again?”

You chuckled lightly and nodded. “Of course you can.” You agreed, moving to get yourself something to eat.

He kissed your head before going up to the nursery.

You say at the counter, resting your head down before even touching your food. “You need to eat.” Came Tony’s voice, making you look over.

“I’m not that hungry…” You rested your chin against your hand.

“If you eat at least some toast, we can watch a movie? Or listen to music?” He offered.

You shrugged. “As long as the toast is cinnamon sugar toast…”

Tony smiled to himself and made you some exactly how you like it before switching plates with you.

You took it with a thankful smile. “Smells so good.”

He chuckled. “I saved myself a slice.” He sat besides you, looking through some files on his phone as you ate.

Eating your toast, you hummed contently to yourself. “I just need an endless supply of this.”

“I can be your personal cinnamon sugar toast maker.” He chuckled. “That’s a mouthful.”

“Can’t you just invent something?” You teased. “I mean, you can invent damn near anything.”

“I’ll add it to my list.” He smirked at you.

You couldn’t help but grin at that. “Did I tell you that you’re my favorite inventor?”

“Mm, no. But it has a nice ring to it so tell me again.” He teased, facing you as you turned to him.

“You’re my favorite inventor.” You stuck your tongue out at him before your attention was back on your food.

“I’m happy to be your favorite anything.” He chuckled, getting up to rinse his plate. “Wanna hang in mine today or whatever you have planned…” he shrugged.

You sighed. “I don’t have anything planned. I don’t know when Heimdall will need me, as he’s with Bucky.”

“More time for us.” He joked. “I can show you some things I’ve been working on?”

Nodding, you smiled. “I’d love that.” You brushed your bottoms off and followed him to one of the labs excitedly.

Hearing your excitement warmed his heart. He began showing you different updates he was working on, ending with the blueprints on his main screen. “And…that’s really it.” He shrugged.

“You’re doing a lot, and then some.” You chuckled, smiling at him.

“Eh.” He shrugged shyly. “Multi-projects, some will never get done but hey.” He grinned.

You laughed, nodding. “As people will be finding half-done Stark projects in a hundred years.” You joked.

“Then I’ll be a legend.” He grinned, offering his hand. “Movie?”

“What? Being Iron Man isn’t enough?” You teased him. “And sure.”

He led you up to his room. “It is. Just…” He shrugged. “I didn’t always do good.”

You knew what he meant. “You’ve gotten better.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.” He blushed slightly.

“So. What should we watch?” You asked, trying to lighten the mood more.

“Sappy romantic or funny?” He grinned, handing you the remote.

You took it and shrugged. “I think funny would be a better fit at the moment.” You told him honestly.

He nodded and helped you look for a comedy then got comfortable with you on the bed. Tony just wanted to keep you comfortable and happy at the moment, knowing that you had a lot on your mind. He didn’t ask anything besides if you needed anything and just provided his company.

Towards lunch time, you sat up and glanced at him. “Subs for lunch?” You asked, thinking that sounded really good.

“Sure, I can ask Pepper.” He pulled out his phone.

You reached over and took it from him. “I meant I can go feed Heimdall and we can run out and get them for everyone.” Staying inside wouldn’t help you any.

“Oh. Okay sure.” He nodded. “That sounds nice.”

“Really?” You didn’t want him agreeing just to appease you.

“Yeah. I just didn’t want to force you to go out.” He assured.

You gave him a small smile. “I’m just afraid of hiding away for a week again…”

“I don’t want that either.” He stood.

“I’ll go get Heimdall and feed him. See if Bucky wants us to bring the tiny God with us.” You gave him a small smile and went to his room first. Finding Bucky lying on the floor, playing with Heimdall, you laughed. “You’re a man child.” You teased.

Bucky grinned. “I’d take it anyday.”

Leaning on the frame, you felt yourself relax slightly. “I’m here to feed Heimdall before Tony and I run out to get lunch. Do you want me to bring the tiny God with us?”

“Whatever is fine. Maybe take him incase I don’t know what to do with a crying infant?” He stood then lifted Heimdall.

“I can do that.” You took him with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll find us when we get  back.”

“Yeah, I’ll feel lonely.” He joked, kissing Heimdall’s head before he walked out to the hall.

Carrying Heimdall towards his nursery, you hummed to him softly. You sat and got him situated, resting for a moment while he fed.

* * *

Tony was waiting for you in the kitchen when he heard Bucky and Clint bickering from rooms away. He immediately went over, knowing you wouldn’t want anyone being upset in the tower. Finding them, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. “What’s going on?” He asked, wanting to nip this in the bud.

Bucky’s lip twitched. “I dunno, ask him. He fights me every time I come within feet of him.”

That didn’t sound like Clint, so Tony looked to his friend, confused. “What’s up, Legolas?”

Has

Clint sighed. “I just asked him to stay away from Nat.”

“Wait, what?!” Tony asked, not sure he’d heard him right. “Why would you ask that? They’re friends.”

Clint scoffed. “Friends…” he rolled his eyes. “Did you see them yesterday? They came back all sweaty and flustered.” He threw his hands up. “And, she agreed to something! She never agrees to anything!”

Bucky glared at Clint. “We sparred!” He yelled. “That’s it!”

Clint didn’t look convinced. “Then why did you two look guilty?!”

Tony rolled his eyes in his very Tony-styled way. “Nat is not stupid enough to bang someone other than you.” He looked at Clint.

“Because I didn’t want Y/N to find out why Nat didn’t want the wedding to happen, and why she didn’t even want to go.” Bucky snapped.

Clint bit his lip at that.

“You better hope she doesn’t find out about this.” Tony sighed. “Now, are you still gonna try to tell Barnes to stay away from Nat?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at Clint, sighing in relief when he shook his head. “I’m not that kind of guy Clint.”

“Neither was Steve.” Clint pointed out sadly.

Bucky clenched his jaw at that, nodding. “I get it.” He stepped away and went to do some training.

Tony sighed and shook his head. “I don’t even know what to say.” He looked at his friend, disappointed. “You realize you’re untrusting of Nat right? And she’s gonna be pissed if she finds out. Are you willing to let something like her go?”

Running his hand through his hair, Clint groaned. “No, I’m not. I don’t want anyone else.”

“Then don’t be a child about it. If anyone knows about letting someone they love go, it’s me. You’ll regret it for the rest of your days.” He ruffled Clint’s hair. “Don’t be an idiot okay?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Difference is- Y/N isn’t deadly.”

“And?” Tony chuckled. “Afraid Nat’s gonna kick your ass into next week?”

“Just a little, actually.” He admitted.

“Good.” Tony snickered and went back to wait for you.

* * *

Heimdall was asleep on your shoulder when you went looking for Tony. “We’ll have the little guy with us. Not that he’ll be much conversation.” You joked.

“Fine with me.” Tony smiled, leading you down to the main floor.

You rubbed Heimdall’s back as you neared the car, knowing that he was set for a car seat. Keeping him asleep would be the fun part.

Tony knew what your favorite sub place was and plugged it in. Once Heimdall was safely in his seat, you slid in the front with Tony.

He smiled at you and offered his hand before driving off. Blushing, you took his hand and watched out the window. “Any idea what kind of sub you’d like today?” He asked after a bit, trying to keep your mind occupied. “Maybe a meatball sub? Or that pizza sub you like so much?”

Hearing him mention the pizza sub, you gagged slightly.

He frowned. “Not so much?”

You shook your head. “Not even close.” You replied simply. “Maybe that deluxe veggie sub, oh…or the philly steak and cheese sounds good.”

“Since when do you like philly steak?” He asked softly. “Am I losing my touch at remembering?” He joked.

“People’s tastes change.” You chuckled. “I didn’t like corn or green beans as a kid- I do now.”

“Strange.” He shrugged and pulled up to a parking down from the spot.

You raised an eyebrow. “That I like my vegetables now?”

“Just a little.” He teased and went to open the door for you.

Shaking your head, you smiled. “Want me to get Heimdall, or would you like to get your small fan?”

“My small fan.” He grinned, opening the back door and lifting him out gently.

You watched him lovingly with how he handled him. You gripped onto his arm as you walked to the restaurant, noticing the smell didn’t sit well with you. “C-can you order for everyone? I’m going to wait out here. Like… Down there.” You pointed away from the entrance.

He looked at you worriedly and nodded. “I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile before hurrying away.

Tony ordered as soon as he could before rushing over to you with a cup of water. “Here you go. We’ve got a little wait, so I thought I’d come check on you.”

You smiled gratefully. “Just that smell…” You shuddered. “I’m better out here.”

He stared at you in confusion. “That’s your favorite sub place. I’m pretty sure they see us coming and know they’re about to make some serious money.”

You shrugged softly. “Senses change I guess.”

“Alright…” He nodded, still not convinced. He made a note to himself to ask Bruce to check you over. “Want to take Heimdall while I go wait for the food?” He asked softly.

“Sure.” You gently took him from his arms and cuddled him close. “Thanks.”

Tony kissed your cheek with a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

You watched him with warm cheeks as he went back to wait, looking down at Heimdall. “Your mother catches feelings too quickly.” You whispered with a chuckle.

* * *

When he came back, he was carrying a few bags. “Ready to go back to the tower?” He asked.

“I’d like to spend some time at home, but I have a feeling Steve’s there.” You sighed.

“Want me to check?” He pulled out his phone once he set the bags in the car.

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Sure.”

Instead of calling Steve directly, he called Bucky instead. “Is your pal still at home?” He asked casually.

* * *

Bucky wiped the sweat from his brow as he answered the phone. “Uh, I think so. I’m not sure.” He cleared his throat. “Want me to text him? Or tell him to get lost?”

“Please? She wants to spend some time at home, and can’t do that with him there. We’ll be back soon with lunch, so you have time.” Tony assured him.

“Alright, I’ll let you know.” He hung up and sighed, pulling up Steve’s number and called.

Steve didn’t even give Bucky time to say anything before snapping. “What?”

Bucky clenched his jaw. “You at the house?”

“Of course I am. Where else would I be? Unlike you who took off without a damn word.”

“I said I was going out. Christ Steve.” Bucky sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can you get lost for a couple of hours? Y/N wants to go by.”

He scoffed, hiding the pain he felt at your name. “And where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know! It’s HER house. You’re lucky she lets you stay there.” Bucky’s voice was cold. “Piss off to Debbie’s.”

“She was told not to see me anymore.” Steve growled. “By Nat.” He spat her name.

Bucky scoffed. “Then go for a run, I don’t care. Just stay away from the house until 5.”  He wasn’t asking.

Without answering, Steve hung up. Now he felt like he was losing his best friend, as well. He ran his hand over his face, feeling angry tears began to cloud his sight. He technically had no where to go, and he’d all but thrown away every relationship he had. He decided the only thing he could do was head into town and walk around for a few hours. He would do his best to avoid you, for both of your sakes.

* * *

Bucky texted Tony to let him know the house would be Steve free until about 5, making Tony smile. “Good news, sweetheart. We can head to the house after lunch.”

You sighed in relief. “Thank you, and tell Bucky thank you too.” You leaned your head back on the headrest. “Let’s drop off the subs then me and you eat at the house?”

“You sure?” He asked, figuring you’d want some time with the others, too.

You nodded. “It’ll be easier to keep Heimdall in the car.” Which was a bonus. “And I’m sure Charlie misses us.”

Tony smiled. “True. I’ll be just a minute then.” He grabbed the bags once he parked, and rushed in to give them to one of the drivers or assistant he had.

Sitting in the car, you scrolled through your phone, trying to keep yourself busy. You wondered if you should start training or something in your spare time. Get yourself in shape, be healthy for Heimdall, and burn off the stress you’d been under. You hummed at the idea, thinking it would be good and maybe help your confidence.

When Tony came out, he noted the pleased look on your face and chuckled. “Miss me that much?” He teased.

You smiled at him. “Always.” You teased right back. “I am looking forward to spending more time together.” You admitted. “Just thinking is all…” You turned your head to the front.

“Care to talk about it?” He asked as he pulled back out of the parking lot.

“I was thinking about training.” You shrugged. “Get healthier for Heimdall and all that.”

He bit his lip for a moment. “You think you can stand of one of us sweaty? You couldn’t stand the smell of the sub shop…”

You chuckled. “I’m sure I could manage some workouts here and there.”

“We’ll work something out.” He agreed. “I’m sure it would relieve some stress.” He patted the hand on your leg gently before heading towards the house.

“I was thinking the same thing.” You told him.

He smiled towards your way then focused on driving, liking when you got out of the city. He knew the fresh air would do you and Heimdall both some good, and was thankful he got to spend the time with you. He hummed to whatever music was playing, smiling as you looked at him. “I like the fresh air too.” He chuckled.

You smiled at that. “I’m surprised you haven’t built yourself some lavish cabin in the mountains.” You teased him.

“I’d be by myself.” He chuckled. “Not a good idea.”

“You’d have JARVIS.” You countered. “And you know that eventually Clint would find his way up there. He’s be in heaven.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah I suppose.” He glanced at you. “Would you visit?”

“Of course I would! Me and Heimdall.” You smiled wide.

He couldn’t hold the happiness from his face at that. “Good to know.”

You felt happy as he smiled and got the food while he got Heimdall out of the car once you arrived. “It feels good to be home.” You sighed softly.

He looked at you. “Yeah, seeing you like this is really nice.”

“Like what?” You asked, curious.

“Relaxed, a little happier.” He shrugged, then smiled. “It’s nice.”

You blushed lightly. “I’ll be even happier when I eat.” You chuckled.

“Then let’s.” He smirked and followed you in, rubbing Heimdall’s back. You set the food on the table before going to get Heimdall’s playpen for Tony to set him in.

Heimdall shifted against him, babbling a little as he stirred. Tony couldn’t help but watch him for a moment, chuckling lightly to himself. “Such a cute kid.”

You smiled as you came down with the playpen. “You’re adorable with him.”  

Looking over, he blushed ever so slightly. “Well, thanks.”

You grinned and set it up before pulling out the food. “I wanna start using a bottle with him soon.”

“That’d be good. I read he can start having things like bananas now, too.” Tony noted, putting Heimdall down in the playpen.

You smiled widely. “You’re going to make a great dad someday.”


End file.
